BlueEyedAngel
by JetBlackWolf
Summary: Zell's sent of on a assignment. After a month guess who shows up? Seifer Almasy. How will Zell react? How does Seifer truly feel? Read and find out! Seifer/Zellyaoi Rated R for language so far...


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything in this story, save the story idea of course. Everything belongs to SqaureSoft. Warnings: bad language *gasp* Oh no! yaoi ofcourse! Seifer/Zell. Maybe a lemon in later chapters. Oh and be lenient because this is my first fic ever.  
  
The doors to the head master's office swung open and in stepped the ever youthful and vibrant Zell. The short blonde greeted Squall with his trademark grin "You called?" Squall sighed and ran his hand through his brunette locks. "Yes, I did." He paused and shuffled through a few papers, after finding the ones he desired, he continued. "I called you up here to inform you on your new assignment. Here are--" "What are you talkin' bout'?! I just got back from an assignment yesterday!" Zell whined. The brunette man sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Zell but I was just recently informed of this assignment. Here are the papers" He handed them to Zell who immediately started the scan over them. The blonde made a displeased noise. " This assignment's gonna last like for three months!" Squall simply nodded. "Yeah I know. But as you've probably read, you'll be stationed near the orphanage. Zell, I'm sorry but you have to go. I need an experienced seed to supervise everything." The martial artist pouted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine." Squall smiled as if to say sorry. " Be ready by 1300 hours. "Shit that's in thirty minutes!" Zell bolted into the elevator but not before tripping down the three-step staircase. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zell lay on a large flat rock by the beach near the orphanage. His eyes were closed and the warm orange glow of the evening sun flooded over his body. He appeared tranquil and calm as he silently thought to himself. 'How long has it been.around a month I think. Damn Squall for sending me out here. This place blows. Sure I like the orphanage and all but I just can't stand it. Those damn fresh, right outta the garden SEEDs are givin' me hell! Squall was right about one thing- if there wasn't an experienced SEED here everything would be fucked up! I swear those damn newbies piss me off. Well at least most of em' are gone. This "important assignment" was just to clear this damn area out from all the damn monsters. And now there's this screwed up dragon freak that even I can't seem to kill. Fuck the dumb-shit that decided to build a town here.' His thoughts were interrupted when a shadow blocked the sunlight. He peered up at the younger SEED with one eye open. "What is it now? Did someone piss of another ruby dragon? Or is it that fucked up dragon thing, cause' I really don't feel lik--" " No sir there's a new cadet here. They say he's here to help with the err.'fucked up dragon thing'." The cadet interrupted. The young martial artist sighed and sprang to his feet in one fluent movement. "Fine, so where is this guy?" The cadet brought Zell to entrance of the flower field. The cadet pointed towards the field and gestured with his head. " He's in there, sir." The cadet saluted and ran towards the town- in-progress. Zell turned and smacked right into someone. He was about to tell the person off but his eyes met with the gaze of--Seifer Almasy. 'Oh shit anyone but him?!' Zell cursed silently under his breath. Seifer grinned and leaned forward into Zell's face. " Long-time-no-see.chicken." Zell's face blushed with anger and he growled showing off his little white fangs. " What the hell are you doing here Almasy? I thought they locked you up in some psycho facility?" Seifer's grin only grew. " I passed the SEED exam, so now I'm a SEED. I don't know why the fuck I'm here with you." Zell sighed and turned from Seifer and walked a few steps towards the orphanage. He stayed there for a few minutes thinking. ' I swear Squall must fucking hat me or something! Of all the people it had to be him, my tormentor, Seifer Almasy!' Zell took in a deep breath. ' Hell it's only two months I can deal with it.Besides maybe he's changed? Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore? Nah.I shouldn't get my hopes up' Seifer watched Zell intently. ' He's not reacting like I thought he would. I was expecting something short of a total meltdown. Maybe he doesn't hate me anymore? Nah. don't get your hopes up' His green gaze moved up and down the martial artist's body. ' Damn he has a nice ass.and a fine body damn he's just so fuckable!' He tore his hungry gaze from the smaller blonde just as Zell turned to face him. The shorter man sighed and moved towards him. " All right Seifer follow me, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping." They move to the orphanage and Zell opened the door and motioned for Seifer to come in. He led the taller blonde to a rather large room. Seifer looked around until his eyes fell onto a pair of familiar gloves, carelessly thrown on the westernmost bed. His eyes lit with amusement. ' Guess that means me and the chicken are bunking together.' He grinned a slyly. 'Oh the possibilities!' Zell smacked Seifer in the arm. " Are you even listening? I swear you're such a dumbass!" Seifer shrugged and set his bags on what he presumed would be his bed. " Whatever chicken. I'm fine with sharing a room with you so there isn't anything you need to say. So shut up." Zell rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. He began taking off his shoes. " Seifer if you try anything while I'm sleeping- I'll beat your sorry-ass down." Seifer just grinned and laid down on his bed." Zell subconsciously pouted and Seifer couldn't help but chuckle. Zell glared angrily at the taller blonde. "What the hells your problem?" The scarred blonde shook his head. " Nothing. just go to bed." Zell was already fast asleep; Seifer on the other hand was up thinking about Zell. He had realized how much he had cared for the smaller blonde after the whole sorceress battle was over. He missed everything about Zell, from his cute fangs to his beautifully toned body, and even his outragess hairstyle. One thing that had always drawn Seifer to the younger blonde was his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. They held the fury of the ocean and the tranquillity of the sky. Every time he met Zell's gaze his breath would be taken away. Seifer smiled and the image of Zell's eyes. ' My blue eyed angel' He thought lovingly. Seifer sighed contentedly and drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of his blue-eyed angel. 


End file.
